The real me and nothing less
by heavenhop17
Summary: Sasuke is rich and doesn't like poor girls...What happens when a poor family moves in with them? Will he be able to get past the money and see her the way she is?


"Mom, I don't get why we have to move in with these people" I asked as I pulled up to a sign that read 'welcome to noshima'. My mom drove almost all night, so I decided to take over since I was asleep most of that time. I looked over to my mom and seen her asleep, so I just left it like that. I mean at the old place I didn't have friends, nope because no one wanted to hang out with a girl like me. I had a boyfriend which helped me get a couple of friends but then when he dumpped me, I relized that he was the only reason they were hanging out with me. I stand 5'5 and I am a wopping 125 pounds. I have black hair that reaches to my butt and grey-ish, blue-ish colored eyes. No one wanted to hang out with me because I was different then the rest of them. Most people never have seen eyes like mine and if they do see mine, they usually stay away from me. People are scared of what they don't know. I have my looks from my dad who I have never met because my moms hair is blond and her eyes are blue. My mom tells me all the time that my dads eyes where mysterious color of grey and thats what attracted her to him. So I have a little bit of both parents in my eyes, but my hair comes from my dad.

I turned onto a hill that led into a forest. Where exactly do these people live. I have been using my mothers directions which she wrote on a piece of paper for me. I follow this dirt road up to a huge house in the middle of a clearing. I pull up and park beside the only other car that was here. The house was incredible and stood two stories high. There was a fence going around to the back of the house. It was the most pretty site that I have seen in a long while.

"Mom were here" I reached over and shook my mom to wake her up.

"Humm" She said and looked around. "Oh good where finally here" She said sitting up pulling the seat back up. I looked over and seen some women come out of the house. She was as little as me but she had brown curly hair bouncing in the wind. The clouds were getting darker by the minute and thats when I knew that I was going to end up stuck here and not be able to walk around and check out the seen. My mom rolled down her window just as the lady came to it.

"Finally! You know our flight leaves in an hour" The lady says then looks at me. "Hi sakura, I'm sure you will have a great time here while were gone. The umm Key is under the mat on the front pourch. Just pick a room on the top floor". She is trying to rush me so they can leave. I forgot to say that my mom and her friend have a business thing to do which will last over a couple weeks or more. That was fine with me because my mom is a flight attendent and she travels a lot. She had to relocate here because of our finanual problems.

"I'm out, I'm out" I said holding my arms in the air surrendering. I stepped out of the car and grabbed my suitcases out of the back as the lady hopped in the front seat starting the car growing impatient. "Knock em dead mom" I called shutting the car door. I walked up to the porch which swung around the whole house and sat my suitcases down. I watched as my mom leaves like she always does.

I sat my suitcases down on the porch beside me and I sat on the swing just looking at the clouds. They got darker by the minute but it wasn't rainning yet. I grabbed the key from under the mat and Opened to door. The first thing that I seen was a huge front room where you could see the livingroom and another room from it that looked also like a livingroom except it had a flat screen and video games underneath it. Oh yeah I forgot that she has a son thats my age living here too. The stair case was the worst part. I carried my suitcases up the stairs. She said that I could pick the room I wanted. I walked through and opened the doors. When I got to the end I seen that it was little but I wanted it because there was a tree near it just in case I want to escape easily. I had my own bathroom and everything. It had white floor with dark colored furniture and the bed was a king size with brown covers and flowers on them. I put my cell phone on my new desk and opened my suitcase. I grabbed whatever was on top to wear. I wanted to take a shower before the rain came.

I hoped in the shower which already had soap and stuff in it. I took me a long shower till I heard thunder. I got out and slipped on my strapless bra, white strapless flared shirt and my blue booty shorts. I usually wear this to bed and its near that time. I put on socks that were rainbow colored and they came to my knees.

I slipped into the room which goes down two steps with a tv and games. I think it was a game room. I seen a sterio in the courner and walked over turnning it on. I turned it to my favorite station and my song was on. I turned it up making it louder than anything. The floor was wood so I walked to the stairs and ran and slid on it. I started dancing slidding on the floor. I loved this place, well right now anyway. I started dancing and swaying my hips with the music.

"Wow" I quickly turned around and seen 4 guys staring at me.

"Oops" I walked over and turned the music off and looked back at them. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked scratching my head.

"Long enough" A shaggy haired guy said. I smiled and thought that maybe this wont be that bad.

"I'm Kiba" The shaggy hair guy said coming forward with his hand out to me. I shook it and smiled because he was nice.

"Shino" The next guy said who had even bushier hair then the first one.

"Neji" The guy with the long hair in a pony-tail said. Then they all looked at the guy with blackish blueish looking hair. He didn't say anything.

"Thats sasuke, your roommate for a while" kiba said being kind.

"Hi. I'm-

"Sakura Haurno" Sasuke said interrupting me coming infront of the group. "Your the gril from the south who is here because they are so poor that your mother can not even afford a crappy apartment-

"Excuse me!" I said backing up away from him getting really pissed.

"You heard me. I bet that your daddy didn't even want you and thats-

"Stop, sasuke!" kiba said grabbing sasukes arm pulling him back. Great out of all of these nice guys. I have to live with the one that hates me.

"You know what I don't even want to be here with you because your rich. Rich people can get everything that they want when they want it and your spoiled so fuck you!" I yelled running out the door and around the porch. It was rainning really hard and I didn't know where I was to run. All I knew was that I wanted to run and just keep running.

I looked around and seen that he had a hot tub and there was steps leading down to the pool. Then there was a little house that looked like a minnie apartment. I looked around then dashed out into little place. I walked in flipping on the light but it wasn't the right one it turned on the lights to an inside pool.

"Sakura!" I heard someone yelling and I didn't see any other choice so I hopped into the pool. The pool was a huge square then there was a bar in it also. These people had everything. I heard someone come in so I dunked under the water.

The lights went out on the pool but I heard the jets come on. What was he doing. I finally couldn't hold my breath anymore and I slowly went up. I looked around the empty room and then I heard a noise. I turned around and seen kiba smiling at me.

"I was wondering how long you could hold your breath for" He said and I laughed.

"What do you want?" I asked swimming over to the ladder then climbing up. Kiba got up and wrapped a towel around me.

"I just wanted to appologize for sasukes actions and to get to know you" He said looking down at me smiling.

"Yeah I can tell that he is going to be a real pain" I said rolling my eyes.

"You could always live with me." I looked up at him like he was crazy and he just laughed.

"My mother kicked me out last year, so I have been living here. Paying rent of course" I smiled and looked around.

"She let you live in here" I asked walking around looking that behind the staircase there was a door. I walked into it and it turned into a kitchen area. This has everthing that he will ever need. I turned around and ran right into him. I looked up and him and laughed.

"You want a drink?" Kiba asked opening the refriderator.

"No thank you" He looked back at me closing the door.

"What?" I asked

"No one around here has manners like that" I smiled at that and hopped up on the bar in the middle of the kitchen.

"So tell me what kind of people do live around here?" I asked swingging my legs.

"Spoiled rich kids." He said and he sounded kind of sad about that.

"humm. Sounds like fun!" I said laughing but he didn't laugh.

"I wouldn't go messing with the rich kids around here." He told me "They have connections that can put you in jail for a long time" My mouth gapped open at this.

"Are you being serious?" I asked and he just nodded.

"I was in jail once, but my parents had more connections so they got me out" He told me crossing his arms. "If kids around here see you then you can bet that some of them will try and put you in jail just because your poor" He told me but I still couldn't believe it.

"So this little town runs on how much money you have" He nodded putting his hands beside my legs.

"You haven't seen the 'real town' have you?" He asked but I had to nodd no.

"The main road that I was on led me here" I said and then I noticed that we didn't even see a sign for a town ahead.

"Our town is off the map. Do you care to go shopping tomorrow?" He asked me and I frowned. "My treat, I will buy you whatever you want as long as its not over 50 dollars." He laughed "You know I live on my own and have to pay rent too"

"No thank you. I would rather just go job searching. I would love to go shopping with you but I want to earn my own money to do so" Kiba tilted his head and smiled then looked up at something.

"You can never find a girl like you around here" I turned and seen Shino. I hopped off the bar and looked up at him.

"Yeah well tomorrow you will see just how much I care about what people think about me" I said smiling at him. I walked around them both and walked into the pool room pulling my towel closer to me when I felt a breeze. I heard them following me so I turned back around. "I guess I will see you boys later. I am going to go catch some sleep" I said pulling off my towel handed it to kiba who didn't say anything but wasn't looking at my face. I looked down and noticed that you could see through my shirt and I smiled covering myself up with my arms.

"Are you sure you want to stay in that house with sasuke?" Kiba asked once he was out of his daze.

"I'm sure and at least staying with someone who hates me means that he isn't going to try and see me naked or look through my wet top" I said directing that one straight to kiba and saw him blush. I laughed and left the two boys alone.

I walked back out into the rain and ran to the house. Once inside, Neji and Sasuke stopped what they were talking about and looked at me.

"I'm leaving. I wasn't going to stay down here and talk to you to" I told them and I could tell that they couldn't care less.

Once I opened my door I felt that something was off. I looked up just in time to see a bucket of something tipped over splashing down all over my face. No other than the guys down stairs fault. It splattered everywhere on me messing up my white night-shirt and booty shorts. I licked my lips andd it tasted like spagetti sauce. I hated those guys for coming up with this but it was fool proof. They new that I would fall for it but this just means war.

I slowly walked downstairs and back into the kitchen where Sasuke and Neji busted out laughing at me while Kiba and Shino who have came back in just looked sorry.

"Thanks guys. I didn't have any lunch today" I told them putting my finger in my mouth and watching them stop laughing but Shino and kiba smiled at me. I knew who did it and I knew that they were going to get it.

They didn't say anything so I just left the kitchen and walked back up stairs. I walked back into the room and seen that there was plasic floor covering on the floor where the bucket came down. For someone who doesn't care about much it sure looks like he cares about the floor. I opened my suitcase and grabbed some more clothes. I took a quick shower slidding on my boy shorts and my blue tank top on. I don't sleep in much but since I can locked my door to my room they couldn't get in. But I will get them back for what they did all I have to do is thank of something.


End file.
